A planetary friction gear continuously variable transmission using a cone-like-shaped (tapered) planetary gear mechanism as a continuously variable transmission is known. For example, a planetary friction gear continuously variable transmission is disclosed in Patent Document 1 in which: a torque from an input shaft is transmitted to an output shaft via a carrier, a tapered roller, and a ring roller; and a forward rotation, a counter rotation, or no rotation of the output shaft relative to the input shaft is carried out by varying the contact position of a transmission ring and the tapered roller.